The Forbidden Love of a Demon and a Mortal
by terminatorluvr
Summary: The epic story of how Izayoi and Inu-No-Taisho fell in love and came to be but what was their life like when others discovered their romance? Inu-No-TaishoxIzayoi
1. Chapter 1

Izayoi sat out in her garden peacefully listening to the birds singing and enjoying the perfumed scent of the spring flowers and the gentle breeze that blew through her hair. However living in her grand home was luxurious but she missed her dear mother who died during childbirth and her father who died in battle last year.

"Lady Izayoi there you are I was so worried" a voice cried in a relieved yet upset tone to which Izayoi turned to see her servant Miku behind her. Miku was 20 and was a very kind and understanding servant but she could be somewhat bossy which annoyed Izayoi as she enjoyed her freedom. Miku had a shoulder length bob of brown curls and lovely green eyes which sparkled in the sun.

Izayoi sighed heavily and closed the book she had been reading "Yes Miku may I help you?" she asked politely with a gentle smile on her face. She understood that Miku was merely doing her job but she wished that she had more freedom despite having so many jobs to attend to like paperwork and sending gifts to royal friends etc.

Miku stepped forward and grabbed Izayoi's sleeve tearfully "Its Lord Takemaru of Setsuna the royal samurai of your highnesses guard" she sniffed tearfully.

This both interested Izayoi and worried her "What of Takemaru?" she asked kindly placing a hand on Miku's shoulder.

"He has been injured by a demon he was fighting Milady" Miku sobbed to which Izayoi handed Miku her book and ran to see her childhood friend desperately.

_**Inside**_

Takemaru was lying in his bed with a pained look on his face and a cold flannel on his head with a bucket next to his bed filled with water. "Izayoi-Hime….forgive me Izayoi-Hime" Takemaru muttered weakly to which another servant was tending to his fever and injuries.

Suddenly Izayoi burst in worriedly "Takemaru-sama! What on earth happened?" she cried worriedly to which Takemaru got up weakly flashing the wounds of a claw down his back sending a chill down Izayoi's spine but she tried to look calm.

Takemaru winced from the pain that spread throughout his body but tried to bare it "I was nngh…hunting a demon that seems to be seeking a mate…nngh…however I injured it but in the process the damn beast injured me" he explained weakly.

Miku covered her mouth in shock "How awful could it be after Izayoi-Hime after all she is the most beautiful and desirable maiden in this region" Miku said worriedly which made Izayoi worry too.

_**That night**_

Izayoi laid on her futon the moonlight shining down upon her making her long raven black hair shine and her big brown eyes like glass. She remembered what Takemaru had said about the demon who had injured him and had been seeking a mate. Izayoi sat up and opened her sliding windows to get some air when suddenly something caught her eye.

A handsome looking man around the age of 45 with silver hair tied back in a ponytail with red eyeliner and 2 jagged crescent shapes across his face was sitting in the garden holding the left side of his ribcage with a pained look on his face.

Izayoi's cheeks turned red "he's handsome" she thought to herself as she gazed upon this beauty of a man. Suddenly he turned and spotted her watching him to which in a panic she hid behind her shutters meekly with them still open.

The young man approached cautiously and when he reached the window he said "Are you Izayoi-Hime whom resides in this region?" he asked gently his eyes big and caring.

Izayoi hesitated then nodded "I am that girl whom you speak of pray tell what business have you with me demon lord?" she asked in a casual demeanor though inside she was somewhat afraid.

The demon edged closer towards her but she held her ground "I wish to make you my bride Izayoi-Hime I have been watching you this past year and fell for you".

Izayoi was silent she didn't know what to say, a demon lord had just confessed to her but could she trust him not to harm her? "How can I trust that you are not just after my life seeing as I am a princess?" Izayoi asked intently with an icy gaze.

Inu-No-Taisho smiled and leaned forward and kissed Izayoi gently on the lips to which she didn't push him away but accepted it the sweet taste of a man's lips upon her own. Afterward he said "that is my promise to you" he answered and was about to leave but his wound wouldn't allow him to move without great pain. Izayoi got up and grabbed an old white robe which confused the dog demon "What are you doing?" he asked with a baffled look on his face.

Izayoi smiled gently "I may be afraid of you but I refuse to let someone remain in pain no matter if they be human or demon unless they deserve it". She tore the robe with her teeth then asked Inu-No-Taisho to remove his armour and shirt to which he complied.

He noticed her gazing at his toned physique and smirked "Like what you see princess?" to which she blushed and bonked him on the head "don't push it" she snapped but deep down she actually did.

Izayoi slowly began to tend to the demon lord's wounds and when she eventually finished she tied a tight knot and watched him dress himself. "I hope that helps you heal" she said shyly as she pulled her robe to cover her chest which was open slightly flashing cleavage.

Inu-No-Taisho smiled "Thank you Izayoi you are the first human to help me instead of hurt me let alone try to kill me" he admitted then he got to his feet and began to leave.

Izayoi clenched her fists then asked curiously "why do you kill people?" the awaited his answer curiously.

Inu-No-Taisho stopped and turned "I do not enjoy killing people but often times they get in my way or because they provoke me I end up losing my temper and killing them…" he said with a look of guilt upon his face "however with demons I kill them to keep out intruders to my territory which happens to be in your region Milady".

Izayoi looked amazed "I see so that's why you injured Takemaru". Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his arm "Do you have any children?" she asked shyly.

Inu-No-Taisho looked solemn then sighed heavily "One…only one his name is Sesshoumaru he was born to a full blooded dog demon female but I separated from her as it was only due animalistic nature that I bred with her".

Izayoi blushed "Would you…would you mate with me?" she asked shyly her eyes big and full of worry to which he found cute.

"Yes I dare say I would" Inu-No-Taisho said and embraced Izayoi tightly to which she hugged him back "I must leave now or I will be caught by the guard's thank you princess for your help" Inu-No-Taisho said gratefully then leapt out of the window.

Izayoi watched him leave with his silhouette reflected by the moon "My new love please visit me again soon" she thought to herself.

_**Morning**_

Izayoi ate her breakfast slowly but was in a daze still thinking about her midnight visitor and their passionate embrace; she touched her lips gently as she remembered the kiss they shared.

Miku looked worried "Izayoi-Hime are you ok you're not eating is it possible you are unwell?" she asked worriedly.

Izayoi smiled gently "Do not worry Miku I am perfectly well I am just day dreaming is all" she said dreamily and then continued to eat as to not cause suspicion.


	2. C2: The line between humans and demons

Izayoi was sitting in her study with a cup of green matcha tea and some strawberry rice cakes while watching the cherry blossoms fall like pink snow. She was still entranced by the beautiful man she had met the other night but decided to keep it to herself as everyone in the castle was afraid of him. Suddenly the sliding door opened and Miku appeared "Milady Lord Takemaru wishes to take a walk with you around the garden" she said politely.

Izayoi sighed she enjoyed spending time with Takemaru seeing as they were friends but she disliked that InuTaisho had not appeared for another visit in ages. She forced a smile to her face despite her deep disappointment. "Very well tell him I shall be there shortly one I find my parasol and finish my snacks" Izayoi said politely sipping her tea.

"Yes ma'am" Miku said politely bowing and then closed the door to leave Izayoi in peace to finish her alone time while walking down the hall Miku couldn't help but think that something had been bothering Princess Izayoi.

_**In garden**_

"I am glad to see your injuries have healed Takemaru I know how hard you work to protect me and this kingdom" Izayoi said politely while walking beside him.

Takemaru smiled "Thank you your highness I am most grateful for your concern" he said politely. As Izayoi walked on ahead briefly Takemaru gazed at her admiring the beauty before him and his heart pounded under his armour.

Izayoi's long black hair blew gently in the wind and shone under the sun; her big brown eyes were like glass and reflected the light like a mirror. Her lips were the colour of blood painted by the rouge she always wore. Above her eyes was a pale lilac eye shadow bringing out the most of her beauty. Izayoi saw him staring and smiled "What is it Takemaru?" she said kindly to which Takemaru felt his heart melt like warm butter.

Takemaru snapped out of his stare and a gentle blush tinted his cheeks "Oh it's nothing Izayoi-Hime it's just your so beautiful" he said awkwardly. Izayoi laughed gently and thanked him for his kindness making Takemaru heart ache with his undying love for his princess.

_**Later that night**_

Izayoi could not sleep as her thoughts were filled on her handsome demon visitor and she missed him so much wishing she could see him again.

She sat up and wrapped her blanket around herself then opened her window gazing out at the moon. "Please let me see him again if only once" Izayoi prayed quietly a gentle breeze blowing her hair but she did not get cold it was a warm gentle breeze.

"You called?" a gentle yet teasing voice said from the window to which when Izayoi opened her eyes InuTaisho appeared only this time he was not injured.

Izayoi smiled "You came" she said happily and invited him in politely then noticed he was carrying a bundle and felt a shiver of fear thinking it was a human child he was going to devour.

InuTaisho frowned crossly which gave Izayoi a bad feeling "You smell of THAT man Takemaru" he said in an icy tone.

Izayoi realized he was jealous "I see since you're a demon you can smell him on me right" Izayoi chuckled to which InuTaisho tried not to look fazed but she could see his blush. "You needn't worry Takemaru is merely a friend to me I have no interest in him" she said gently.

Inu Taisho looked relieved then sat down beside Izayoi "You look well how has life been treating you since I last visited" he said causally.

Izayoi covered herself with her blanket in case she flashed her chest "I am well the cherry blossoms have begun to fall and I have learned that you demons become more horny in spring" she said discretely.

InuTaisho looked stunned "Who taught you this aren't young ladies like yourself taught more discretely" he asked in a shocked tone.

Izayoi nodded "Usually yes but I demanded to be told the whole thing clearly since sexual intercourse is a natural thing between both species to which they could not argue" she said casually gazing at her nails.

InuTaisho chuckled "Your unlike any girl I have come across before when I have watched humans they usually go all squirmy and embarrassed about human contact with men" he said with an impressed look.

Izayoi pointed to the bundle he had upon him "By the way what's that bundle of cloth you have upon your person? It better not be a human child or I will have to get serious" Izayoi said sharply revealing a hidden blade from under her robe.

InuTaisho sighed and pulled out the bundle "It's for you I notice you don't have any special Kimono's I mean the ones you wear are nice but I thought this would suit you better" he said tossing it to Izayoi to which she caught it.

Izayoi blushed this was the first gift she had ever received from a man making it rather special "Um…T…thank you" she said shyly her cheeks bright red.

Inu-No-Taisho smiled "Go ahead and open it I'm sure this will bring out your true radiance" he said kindly winking at her. When Izayoi opened it she saw the most beautiful pale pink Kimono she had ever seen with dark pink and golden yellow flowers patterned on it. There was an undercoating of four colours on them hem of the sleeves, collar and border of the Kimono in green, pink, pale yellow and purple (in that order exactly).

Izayoi was speechless she had never received such a lovely gift before "I…InuTaisho" she said quietly in shock.

InuTaisho smiled "I am glad you like it although that is not all I came here for tonight" he said edging nearer towards Izayoi.

Izayoi blushed and dropped the parcel but nobody came as they were all asleep "InuTaisho what are you doing we barely know each other and I am not properly dressed" she said shyly although deep down she wouldn't have minded showing him her body.

InuTaisho smiled "I do not mind Izayoi to me you look angelic in everything you wear but you look more alluring at night" he said gently.

Izayoi then allowed InuTaisho to kiss her but this was no ordinary kiss it was hot and intense with heated passion "This is…my first kiss and it feels so good" Izayoi thought.

InuTaisho loosened Izayoi's robe revealing her chest and back and began kissing it "Izayoi you smell so good" he said burying his nose into her long raven locks.

Izayoi clung to his arm which was around her chest "Don't say that ah…I'm embarrassed" Izayoi panted as she began to get excited.

_**15 mins later**_

Izayoi laid on her futon exhausted her robe loosely open and rather sleepy; InuTaisho began to leave making her said "You're leaving already" she said pouting sadly.

InuTaisho kissed her again "I wish to stay longer too but the sun is rising and I do not think you wish for them to discover us do you?" he said firmly.

Izayoi shook her head "Nay I do not" she said sadly.

InuTaisho smiled "I promise to return in three days time but I must deal with my son Sesshoumaru he seems to be causing trouble in an area nearby here" he said gently and then vanished through the window into the night.


End file.
